


I've got my eyes on you

by Aruhyunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruhyunnie/pseuds/Aruhyunnie
Summary: Luhan gave Minseok mixed feelings this whole time, especially during a stupid college party where he didn't expect to meet him once more.





	I've got my eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a warm up fic and it's not vry good i guess  
> s/o to my boo anna, who i've written this for a while ago!  
> i love u!

Ugh. Not only had Minseok to endure loud music and annoyingly drunk students celebrating with unhealthy amounts of alcohol, but he also couldn't leave until the party was over. Agreeing to stay until the end was a huge mistake, not being able to enjoy the party as much as the others did was even worse. His best friend Jongdae, who threw this party to begin with, was nowhere to be seen, and Minseok was so close to just get up and leave, but who would clean up this mess if not Minseok and Jongdae? Best friends helped each other out after all, and he still owed his younger friend a favor.

To be fair, watching his closest friends getting wasted was quite entertaining, secretly taking pictures of those who got knocked out and drawing silly things on others' faces. The first half was somewhat amusing, quietly observing a game of battleshots from afar and wittnessing the probably most embarassing rap battle in history. A wasted giant getting completely destroyed by a dance major student, which was even more hilarious considering the giant rapped in his free time, even being kind of popular online. The aftermath? Someone crying on the toilet. How funny.

However, one thing the male didn't expect was to see a certain someone: Someone, who was probably the most aggravating person on campus, and sadly one of the most popular students as well. Luhan, infamous for his soft like appearance, but could be the loudest if angry or just in a good mood, besides Jongdae and maybe Baekhyun. A bit pretentious with his football skills, too. Nonetheless, he was known for his genuienly pure heart and very beautiful voice. Minseok admittedly had mixed feelings for Luhan because of his loud behavior, but voice was a guilty pleasure for his and just for this single reason he was glad he picked music as one of his classes.

As soon as he saw the male in the crowd, playfully flirting with the same giant who lost the rap battle earlier, he knew this party would end in trouble. Maybe Minseok overreacted, but his experience with Luhan was quite... bad. Avoiding Luhan was easy at first, but Minseok was sure Luhan would find a way to annoy the older male some other way today.

Minseok groaned while gazing at the male he thought of so much that evening. Staring at him made him feel as if the time stopped, examining his milky face as he spoke with other students and soon returning to a soft smile as he listened to a drunk student's nonsense. Never did Minseok see how charming Luhan's appearance actually was until now, as he tried to avoid him most of the time. All of this still wouldn't change the fact that he still had no idea what to think of him, remembering how often he fucked up his important papers for class by “accidentally“ staining them with coffee and how loud he was at night – living in a room next to Luhan's sure wasn't fun sometimes. However, he could also be really nice and help him out when his roommate kicked him out after a fight. It was... confusing.

Being so focused on him and his dazzling face was so weird, but he quickly snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. Next to him was Jongdae, still sober enough to hold proper conversations appearantly. Minseok knew Jongdae was about to talk nonsense, but before he could say a word, Jongdae already interrupted him with his powerful voice.

“Having an eye on Luhan I see?“ How much he wanted to punch Jongdae in the throat for having a voice louder than a megaphone. Of course, Luhan had to hear his name despite the loud yelling, and even from across the room he could see a shitty grin on the younger male's face. Being noticed by Luhan was the last thing he wanted that night, and thanks to Jongdae, that just had to happen. Minseok sighed.closing his eyes to avoid the approaching student.

“Ah, look who we have here, Kim Minseok.“ His tone was full of superiority, making him frown instantly. However, despite his dominant voice, his face carried a wide grin, almost being the complete opposite of his tone. It confused Minseok, but Luhan was always full of surprises, so it wouldn't matter soon anyway. “Peeping at someone you don't like, I see?“

“I... don't dislike you? Where'd yo–“ He couldn't find any words. Nothing like this ever happened to him. His usually confident self felt so submissive, not being able to finish a simple sentence like that. His grin got wider, sitting down next to him while chuckling in response. His laugh was sharp but slightly affectionate and Minseok could feel how quickly he fell for the charming male. “Everyone loves me, don't lie.“

Somehow, that statement was close to being true. Nobody Minseok knew hated or even remotedly disliked him, and he probably was the only student on campus who didn't know what to feel about him. Even Jongdae was a close friend of his, hanging out a lot when Minseok decided to study instead. And he could see why – Luhan was stunning, already close to making his heart flutter.. but why? Minseok wanted to hate him, but he still charmed Minseok in every way possible.

“I'm just joking.“ No you're not, Minseok thought.

Luhan knew exactly what he was doing by saying words Minseok couldn't counter. Minseok was smart, probably one of the smartest students in this dorm, but Luhan's charisma was stronger than his confidence, and it felt horrible, yet alluring. Luhan was just playing with him, he was sure of it.  
“Do you want to keep drooling because of me?“ Minseok panicked for second before realizing that he was joking once again. A smirk formed on the latters face, leaving his spot while waving him over. Minseok wanted to stay here, comfortably sitting on the alcohol stained sofa but Jongdae pushed him off.

“Are you afraid? Off you go!“ Ouch. The older male groaned in annoyance, getting up from the cold ground. Before properly getting on his feet again, he saw Luhan leaving the room, out the door into the dark corridor. Everyone in this hall was on Jongdae's party, either here or in his or the room on the opposite side, which was Baekhyun's room. Minseok didn't expect anyone to come out now, the party being well underway. At times like this, Minseok wanted to go to bed without talking to Luhan, but he knew Luhan would make fun of him for 'shitting his pants' and ditching him, so he barely had a choice.

After pushing himself through the drunk students, Minseok quickly opened the door, getting a quick glance of Luhan before he left the corridor through the entrance door. The elder male had no idea what Luhan was up to, but knowing him, it was probably nothing good. But still, something convinced Minseok to go, his feet slowly carrying him through the dark hallway.

❀

Outside was Luhan, sipping from a cup which was most likely filled with alcohol, and surely waiting for Minseok to get there. A weird feeling filled Minseok's stomach as he approached the latter, sweating slightly before calling the younger male's name out. “Luhan..!“ The latter quickly looked up, a surprisingly friendly expression on his reddish face. The brunette male was leaning against a wall, quietly waiting for Minseok to join him.

“You actually came?“

His voice pushed all the wrong buttons for Minseok, making him feel things he never even considered. Did Luhan plan on confusing him? Did he do this to other people as well? He probably planned to ruin his papers once more, or rather his feelings. Luhan played with his feelings without saying much. It was crazy how fast his opinions on people could change, Minseok thought. Wait, what?

“Why did you want to meet me? You really don't seem like yourself tonight, Luhan.“ For a while, both stood in silence, quietly watching the night sky together as if this was a common occurrence. It was peaceful, breathing some fresh air and enjoying the night without ridiculous drunks ruining the mood. However, next to him was still Luhan and Minseok felt stuck. What should he do?

“It's good to see you.“ His usually lovely voice had a tipsy tone now, downing his drink as quickly as possible. Minseok didn't know the latter drank that much, but knowing the common type of 'popular jock at college', this shouldn't have been a too big surprise for him. However, the look in his eyes for so different than usual. He seemed so dreamny, gazing directly into the older male's eyes as if he was staring at a cake outside the oven. He wasn't sure what it was, but something inside him told him to stay, even if he might regret it later.

“Do you want me to be honest?“ His voice was blunt, yet soft and impulsive. Never did he hear a tone like that in Luhan's voice, it was irritating for sure. He must've been really drunk, not even while flirting he'd act like that. Minseok sadly knew Luhan all to well, spending most of his time in music class and sometimes even seeing him after lessons because of Jongdae, and yet, Luhan felt so different than usual. Nodding in response, Minseok waited for a jarring laugh to pierce his ears, but no, it was dead silent. Maybe his doubt in Luhan quickly dropped or his mind slipped into obscurity for a second, but as soon as he felt two soft lips on his, he felt lively like never before.

Not only did Luhan steal his first kiss, but also threw him off guard for a second, while the latter chuckled, but apologized as soon as he came back to his senses. Minseok's eyes widnened, realizing what just happened.

Minseok had no feelings for Luhan. All Luhan did was confusing him, making him feel so many emotions at once and throwing his usually calm self into chaos. And despite the delightful look of his timid expression, Minseok couldn't help but bite his lips, asking himself if Luhan was still playing with him.

“I really like you, Minseok. It wasn't a choice, really, but the way you enchantedly stare at me during classes made me think so much. Being friends with Jongdae didn't help either...“ The older male was dumbfounded – no matter what he tried to say, nothing escaped his dry mouth. “What? Am I in trouble now?“

. . .

“Should I ask again?“ Luhan chuckled softly. Minseok wasn't sure if that was actually Luhan, the same boy who got into trouble for being a known troublemaker, the same Luhan who ruined his essay papers just for fun? The whole “I annoy the one I love because I am stupid“ trope was just a a fictional stereotype for him, who knew he actually had to go through this?

“No.. it's alright.“

Once more, both stood there in silence, somewhat awkward, with a weird tension in the air. Minseok was still a bit speechless, carefully throwing short glances at Luhan, trying to hide the huge blush on his pale face. “I thought I knew my crush, but it seems like I found another side of him."

Minseok's ears didn't fail him. Luhan's tone was serious, giving off an honest feeling. Usually, Luhan would be obnoxiously loud, but this Luhan was vastly different – he still acted a bit cocky, but he was much more serious than usual.

“You know, if you want to rejec –“ “That's not it! I'm not sure how to react, I guess..“

Luhan remained tranquil, it was almost brilliant how he handled this situation. Not everyone handles a rejection well, and it amazed how calm the latter remained.

“Are you willing to give me a chance?“

“I don't know... I mean, I can think about it if you can survive my study sessions.“ Minseok wasn't the person to joke a lot, but seeing Luhan trying to stay confident hit him right in the heart, even if he didn't have romantic feelings for him. Thinking back at it, this decision was something he could regret later, but he was a genuine and sincere person – maybe his essay papers would get spared now.

“You're the worst, Jongdae was right.“ Luhan grunted. “Are you free on Tuesday? I could need some help in social studies class.“


End file.
